


Anna's Story

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OMC background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Anna wanted to be a 'wolfso badly.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 13
Kudos: 283
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #402: Child





	Anna's Story

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #402 - Child

Anna Cooper was a child when she was bitten. Her father, Marlow, was a 'wolf and her mother, Julia, was human, so it had been a 50-50 chance of her being born a 'wolf. The Pack rejoiced with the coming of all new pups and the Alpha always gave the human members of the Pack the option to be bitten.

It was a relatively informed choice, seeing the other pups in the pack. She was thirteen (and a half!), and there most likely hormones involved, but she _wanted_ to be a 'wolf _so badly_. The Alpha usually didn't bite anyone until they were at least sixteen.

"If you want this, you have to earn it," he proposed. 

"Anything!" Anna had promised.

"You need to come to training on the weekends."

That she would gladly do.

"You need clear permission from your mom and dad."

They were ambivalent, so that wouldn't be impossible she knew.

"You need to start working on a skill the Pack can use. Cooking, growing, raising animals, house crafts... I don't care what. But you need to show me what skill you're working on and what you have learned from it."

That would require some thinking. Anna didn't know what she was good at yet. Maybe her mom could help her pick something. 

"Most important of all, your grades have to be better."

Anna gulped. School wasn't one of her favorite things, so this was big.

"You'll need to bring me your report card at the end of the year and, if you have at least a B-plus average, we can do it with the summer moon," the Alpha said.

Summer was _months_ away! But that also gave her time to work on those grades. She had an okay average -- mostly B's but a few C's -- and the B-plus target would mean she'd have to work hard for the rest of the school year.

It was hard. School work didn't come easily to Anna, so she had to work harder and remember to ask more questions so she could do better. The winter report card was improved, but not quite to the Alpha's standard. She showed him the card and he nodded at her.

"Better."

She glowed with that small praise.

Anna talked to her mom about the skills she might learn that would help the pack. 

"I'm not a lot of help, since you're too young to be working on financial books like I do," Julie had said.

Anna knew her mom had an important job. She made sure the Pack did good things with its money and that everyone got their allowances properly. Anna got an allowance like the other pups, that she could save or spend on things she wanted that the Pack didn't cover. Anna saved most of her money but did buy comic books that some of the others didn't want to buy.

She finally decided on sewing as a skill. The Alpha's wife had a sewing machine Anna could learn on and, once she got better, the Pack would buy her a sewing machine of her own. Anna was started on mending -- and there was a whole lot of mending to be done in a 'wolf Pack! If clothing wasn't ripped, needing to be mended or patched, it was outgrown and needed to be adjusted for whomever wore it next. Clothing that wasn't able to be mended went into a pile to be used for patching, or for quilts. 

The Alpha's wife showed Anna how quilts were made and Anna started one for the Alpha as evidence that she had learned her skill well. 

Anna was all but bouncing in place when she handed him her end-of-year report card. She had -- barely -- earned her B-plus average. 

"This is for you," she said shyly, handing him a wrapped package.

"For me?" the Alpha grinned.

"I had help, but I learned about sewing and I made you a pillow. I wanted to make a whole quilt but I didn't have time so I hoped this would show that I've learned something about sewing," Anna babbled.

"You fixed my shirt that I ripped last month, didn't you?" he asked.

Anna nodded. 

"You did that well," he said.

"I've been coming to training, and I have my parent's permission," Anna said. "And I'm fourteen now, so I'm even older."

"All of fourteen?" the Alpha teased.

Anna nodded solemnly.

The Alpha sobered. "You know I have to remind you about Hunters. Being human doesn't automatically protect you, but once you're a 'wolf you can't go back."

Anna recalled the time they heard about a small Pack two towns over being wiped out by Hunters. Anna had been six or seven but she still remembered the initial terror. The Alpha had gathered everyone together and made sure they understood and practiced the emergency procedures. It took months before life went back to normal.

"I understand," Anna promised.

"You've done everything I've asked," the Alpha said. "We'll do it just after the Buck Moon. That will give you time to adjust before school starts back up."

"Thank you!" Anna smiled brightly.

Anna had taken to being a 'wolf well. Her first full moon was a bit out of control but, by the next moon, she was in full control and never looked back.

It was a dark February night eight years later when she felt the Pack bonds snap. She was away at college, studying Business with the goal of selling the quilts she made. She was already doing well on Etsy, but she knew she could do better.

Frantic, she tried to call home but the signal must have been jammed since her call wouldn't go through. Her bond to the Alpha was the last to go and she passed out. Luckily, or not, she didn't have a class in the morning and her roommate had already gone home for the weekend.

Hours later, she crawled to consciousness, aware of the hole in her chest. She didn't dare go home, but she knew she couldn't stay at school. She had to get away.

Anna sent her advisor an email about a family emergency and packed a backpack with essentials. She could get her roommate to pack up anything left behind later. She fled town, abandoning her car in the college parking lot. She got the RA to take her to the train station, and took the first train west.

Having her own money and credit card let Anna travel in relative anonymity. Upon going to college, her parents had given her an emergency packet with new identity information -- ID, credit card, drivers license -- and while it wouldn't pass serious scrutiny, it would help her get away.

Three days on Amtrak and two days in a rented car later, Anna was using the contact information in the packet. She made a phone call.

"My name is Anna Cooper. I am... was a member of the Marley pack in Virginia. My pack bonds have been torn from me and I have to assume Hunters have killed all the members of my Pack. I am seeking asylum with the Hale Pack."


End file.
